Archive:A/any Nolani Academy Farmer
This build is designed to farm Elite Tomes in Hard Mode at the mission Nolani Academy. This build is an alternative to the sliver armor build that is used to farm tomes. This build reduces the error of not killing the boss due to sliver armor not targeting the boss. Attributes and Skills prof=Assassin/Any shadow=12+1+3 dagger=10+3 critical=8+3FormChargeStrikeStrikeFangsLotus StrikeStrikeof Steel/build Equipment * Radiant Insignia on all armor pieces. Rune of Attunement on all armor pieces besides the armor pieces that have +3 critical strikes, dagger mastery, and shadow arts. * Something along the lines of Daggers of Xuekao Usage * After entering the mission run toward the lever which pulls the gate upward. If you see Red Eye the Unholy, Ghast Aspyre, or Jaw Smokeskin, then you are fine. The warrior boss, Brand the Brawler, is not farmable due to his high armor. The ranger and monk bosses, Blaze Bloodbane and Felinam the Whip will heal themselves, making it very hard to farm them. If you see Brand the Brawler, Blaze Bloodbane, or Felinam the Whip, resign and try again. * Before clicking on the lever, select yourself and then after clicking on the lever, select the boss. After selecting the boss move back a few steps and wait until he comes into agro range. * Once the boss is in agro range, cast Shadow Form then use Death's Charge to teleport to him. Then use Unsuspecting Strike>>Wild Strike>>Twisting Fangs>>Golden Lotus Strike>>Lotus Strike>>Blades of Steel. When killing Blaze Bloodbane, be sure to wait to teleport in until after he uses Bane Signet on you. * After using the combo, the boss will be almost dead and to finish him, attack him normally, use Unsuspecting Strike>>Wild Strike, get your drop, and resign Counters * Blaze Bloodbane will almost always use Heal Area to heal himself, thus making it very hard to kill him. * Felinam the Whip will almost always use Troll Unguent to heal himself, thus making it very hard to kill him. * Sometimes the boss will run away from you. If this happens, you will normally have enough time to chase after the boss and kill him. If afraid of this happening, try to teleport to the boss when he is away from other mobs so you do not get body blocked near a wall. Variants * Bring Golden Fang Strike instead of Wild Strike for Deep Wound, and bring Death Blossom instead of Twisting Fangs. * Replace Death Blossom for Blades of Steel and after doing full combo, use Unsuspecting Strike > Wild Strike > Death Blossom * Bring Asuran Scan instead of Death's Charge and run up to boss instead of teleporting to him. Or take out an attack skill and bring Lead>Offhand>Dual>Offhand>Dual See also *Video--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1MK09vP6Gw Bugs * If you notice, when you first pull the lever, 3 groups of charr merge into one while entering the academy. Sometimes when you pull the lever, the boss's group and another group will actually run the other way, leaving only one group of regular charr to raid the academy. * Sometimes while fighting the ranger boss, the explosion damage from Ignite Arrows can penetrate Shadow Form. A/any Nolani Academy Farmer